


Cywilizowany interes

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Świat opisany pociskiem [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Łatka do drugiego rozdziału <em>Świata opisanego pociskiem</em> z pominiętą sceną spłacania pierwszej raty długu przez Arthura. Niewykluczone, że sytuacja, która w zasadzie powinna upokorzyć Arthura, bardziej upokorzyła Eamesa.</p>
<p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cywilizowany interes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A civilised way of doing business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189494) by [pushdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushdragon/pseuds/pushdragon). 



— Jak długo to potrwa? — pyta Arthur agresywnie niecałe trzy sekundy po zamknięciu drzwi swojego pokoju hotelowego, przybierając upartą pozę.

Nie może mieć żadnych planów o tak późnej godzinie. Zapewne chce się tylko uczepić jakiejś informacji, jak gdyby mógł oznakować teren wokół siebie faktami i w ten sposób odzyskać kontrolę nad położeniem.

— To zależy — odpowiada Eames. — Jesteś w tym dobry?

— Jeśli przykładasz wagę do jakości, trzeba było zapłacić profesjonaliście. Do rzeczy, miejmy to już za sobą. Czeka mnie jutro masa spraw do załatwienia.

Mina Arthura jest harda, prawa dłoń zwija się w pięść jak we śnie na moment przed sięgnięciem po pistolet. Bije od niego tyle zapraszającego erotyzmu co od drewnianego krzesła. Eamesa ponownie ogarnia niewesołe wrażenie, że skoro sam wplątał ich obu w to fiasko, wyjdzie na totalną ofermę, jeśli mu nie stanie.

— Powiedziałem raz, żebyś zdjął marynarkę — mówi. — I buty. Wyglądasz jak agent handlu nieruchomościami, który chce mi sprzedać posiadłość z widokiem na plażę.

Jednak nawet stojąc boso na hotelowym dywanie Arthur nadal nie przestaje emanować gotowością do natychmiastowego użycia przemocy.

Eames lubi seks wychodzący poza pewne utarte granice. Lubi też euforię fizycznego starcia z przeciwnikiem. Niestety, w tej chwili jego świadomość separuje obie preferencje niczym wodę od ognia, zamiast połączyć je w mieszankę wybuchową, której oczekiwał. Realność wykorzystania Arthura do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb nie uderza mu do głowy tak, jak czysto teoretycznie wyobrażał to sobie z dystansu. Stopy Arthura są blade i wilgotne od noszenia półbutów. Na karczku koszuli w jasnobłękitną kratkę odznacza się ślad po wieszaku, na którym schła po praniu. Odpięty nagłym ruchem zegarek zostaje odłożony na stolik obok telefonu i długopisu opatrzonego logo hotelu. Eames zastanawia się, czy to intymny gest. Zbyt intymny na coś podobnego?

Arthur pociera nagie miejsce na przegubie dłoni.

— Masz tu jakieś piwo? — Eames wskazuje na minilodówkę stojącą obok szafy.

— Nie — odpowiada Arthur szorstko.

Demonstracyjnie podkreśla swoją postawą niechęć do konwersacji, jakby Eames marnował czas, na tracenie którego nie mogą sobie zbytnio pozwolić, jakby jakikolwiek przejaw gościnności jedynie pogłębiał jego upokorzenie. Zapada długa, uparta cisza.

— Jest woda mineralna — odzywa się Arthur wreszcie.

Eames wyjmuje butelkę z lodówki i odkręca zakrętkę. Wypija kilka chłodnych łyków, bawiąc się plastykową obrączką wokół szyjki.

Arthur mruga, niczym zbity z tropu niepewnością, przy jakim punkcie kontraktu się znaleźli.

— Eames.

Nie potrafi udawać przyjaznego tonu, jeśli nie zada sobie prawdziwego trudu, ale nawet ten neutralny świadczy o wysiłku, który wkłada zwykle w próby powstrzymania się przed wybuchem irytacji. Eames czeka na jego kolejny ruch, na ewentualną kontrofertę, gotowy do zaakceptowania kompromisu — jeżeli okaże się wystarczająco dobry, podniesie dla zabawy stawkę w gotówce o dziesięć procent i na tym poprzestanie.

— Jezu, nie chcę sterczeć tu przez całą noc — warczy Arthur. — Chyba można wymagać odrobiny wydajności. Nawet od ciebie.

Eames pociąga długi, pozornie beztroski łyk, żeby zapanować nad gotującą się w nim złością, i przypomina sobie w końcu, co kazało mu doprowadzić do tej sytuacji. Mierzy Arthura zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

— Myślałem, że od razu wyciągniesz sprzęt, skoro czas nagli.

Arthur z furią sięga do guzików koszuli, jego palce atakują pierwszy od dołu niczym uniesione do uderzenia ostrze siekiery.

— Wielkie dzięki — komentuje ironicznie słowa Eamesa.

Wpatruje się w niego swoim typowym niewzruszonym, bezpośrednim wzrokiem, jakby przejście do czynu przywróciło mu równowagę i rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości. Dokładnie taką samą minę mógłby przybrać, recytując listę pełną jadowitych uwag na temat niedociągnięć Eamesa podczas przygotowań do akcji. Energiczny obrót jego nadgarstka jest wyrazem czystej rzeczowości, tak dalekiej od sugestywnego podkasania koszulki na parkiecie pulsującego muzyką nocnego klubu, jak to tylko możliwe. Eames nie znajduje więc żadnego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego ten widok wzbudza w nim falę nagłego zainteresowania.

Arthur bez wahania strząsa z siebie koszulę.

O tak, czyli jednak ma szczupłe barki — nie cherlawe, nie sugerujące słabości, ale sposób trzymania odsuniętych od torsu ramion pozwala rozpoznać, że Arthur wie, jak sprawić wrażenie potężniejszego, niż jest w istocie. Eames myśli o jego garderobie, palecie starannie dobranych krawatów w poprzeczne prążki, marynarek i kamizelek, materiałach o nieskończonych wariantach kolorów i struktur, których zadaniem jest odwrócenie oka od skromnej odległości dzielącej jedno ramię od drugiego.

Eames nigdy nie zapomina o przewadze, jaką daje mu groźba ukryta w sile wyrobionych mięśni. Kiedy podszywa się pod kogoś we śnie, zawsze stara się o nową taktykę, pozwalającą mu zrekompensować ich brak. W kręgach, w których obraca się Arthur, węsząc za ciemnymi interesami, ta drobna fizyczna ułomność musi być niemałym utrudnieniem. Półnagi nie ma w sobie niczego, co mogłoby zaalarmować instynkty obronne Eamesa. Aura zagrożenia pojawia się wokół niego dopiero wraz z warstwami ubrania, pełnego strategicznie rozmieszczonych kieszeni, gdzie łatwo schować sztylet lub równie zabójczy strzęp informacji. Ma budowę snajpera, stwierdza Eames, i odpowiednio śmiertelnie niebezpieczną minę.

— Dalej. — Wyrywa się z zamyślenia i kiwa nagląco głową w kierunku dolnej połowy ciała Arthura, prostując plecy dla ukrycia zmieszania.

Arthur bez chwili zastanowienia rozpina spodnie i pozwala opaść im na podłogę. Nieruchomieje, a gdy moment później wychodzi ze splątanych nogawek, urwane gesty sygnalizujące jego dyskomfort tracą swoją ostrość. Wciąż patrzy na Eamesa tak samo zawziętym wzrokiem, przy pomocy którego wcale nie chce zamaskować skrępowania niemal kompletną nagością, ale wyrazić mało pochlebną opinię o całym pomyśle. Eames leciutko unosi kąciki ust, przypomniawszy sobie, że zdystansowane rozbawienie to najlepszy kamuflaż w prawie każdym przypadku.

Gdy wskazuje na dywan przed sobą, Arthur nie próbuje nawet udawać, że nie rozumie. Klęka, starając się, by wypadło to sztywno i niewprawnie.

Eames unosi brzeg swojej koszulki i zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu. Lubi własne ciało i nigdy nie przepuszcza okazji, by zademonstrować nowej publiczności efekty w miarę regularnych ćwiczeń z hantlami i naturalnego zapału do boksowania worka treningowego. Ale tym razem publicznością jest Arthur, a Eames i tak już zanadto się przed nim odsłonił pod innymi względami.

Arthur patrzy na znajdujące się na wysokości jego wzroku wybrzuszenie między nogami Eamesa z taką samą beznamiętną uwagą, z jaką mógłby analizować wyciąg transakcji karty kredytowej ofiary. Następnie stopniowo wędruje oczami w górę i wbija je w twarz Eamesa, a jego szerokie usta przybierają jakby stworzony dla nich grymas: zaciskają się płasko w wyrazie wielkiego niezadowolenia, pozbawione innej czytelnej emocji. Mógłby ujść teraz za senną projekcję siebie samego, obecny ciałem, ale nie duchem.

— Potrzebujesz instrukcji?

— Chcesz, żebym ci obciągnął — stwierdza Arthur rzeczowo, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. — To wszystko?

Eames zmienia zdanie i siada na łóżku.

— Jakieś infekcje, o których powinienem wiedzieć? — pyta Arthur, przysuwając się bez pośpiechu. — I zastanów się dokładnie, zanim odpowiesz. — Ukryta w jego trzeźwym tonie groźba jest zaledwie domysłem, nie popartym ani miną, ani surowym spojrzeniem.

— Nic, co miałoby znaczenie dla twojego zadania.

Arthur kwituje te słowa skinieniem głowy i zabiera się za rozwiązywanie sznurka szortów Eamesa. Tempo, w jakim to robi, mogłoby potwierdzić stopień jego doświadczenia w rozbieraniu innych mężczyzn — albo po prostu być wyrazem zarozumiałego uporu, by jak najzręczniej wykonywać swoje obowiązki, nawet te mało przyjemne. Zsuwa spodnie Eamesa wraz z bielizną tylko do połowy uda i od razu bierze go do ręki, ugniatając do stanu umożliwiającego jakiekolwiek poczynania. A Eames, który od niespełna dwóch miesięcy nie czuł na sobie ludzkiej dłoni poza własną, odpowiada. Krótki czas później Arthur pochyla się nad nim. Eames robi mu miejsce i opada w tył do pozycji półleżącej, podpierając się na łokciach.

Dzięki temu wygodnie skrywa swoją bezradną reakcję na pochłaniające go jedwabiste ciepło. Moment pierwszego kontaktu zawsze przyprawia go o zawrót głowy, ale tym razem doznanie jest szczególnie silne — kto by przypuszczał, że pedantyczny, ponury Arthur ma usta przypominające najgorętsze źródła termalne? Żar ich obscenicznej ciasnoty wstrząsa Eamesem, kiedy Arthur zmienia lekko pozycję, by ustawić się pod lepszym kątem. Niemal w mgnieniu oka Eames twardnieje jak skała i gwałtownie połyka hausty powietrza.

Początkowo czuje przyjemność tak intensywną, że praktycznie graniczącą z torturą. Aż do momentu, w którym otwiera oczy i traci łączność z chwilą, zobaczywszy marynarkę Arthura, zawieszoną starannie na wieszaku zaczepionym o drzwi komody. Podobne do mlaśnięć dźwięki towarzyszące każdemu ruchowi między jego nogami zaczynają przenikać mgłę podniecenia. W górnym kącie przeciwległej ściany, ledwo oświetlonym blaskiem niskowatowej żarówki, dostrzega szczelinę między sufitem a jego ozdobnym narożnikiem.

Wargi Arthura zaciskają się mocno pod wierzchołkiem penisa w trzech szybkich, zwinnych seriach, a potem znów ześlizgują w dół, i w tym momencie Eames uświadamia sobie, że zdradzanie sekretów o sobie jest jednak wzajemne. Gdyby ich role były odwrócone, wyciągnąłby z tego korzyść, przeprowadził kilka pomocnych eksperymentów, zanotowałby skrzętnie w pamięci zdradziecką mowę ciała Arthura i wyłapał z jej treści te fragmenty, które złożone w całość utworzyłyby pełen obraz jego słabości.

Wydaje przeczący odgłos, kiedy Arthur chce pomóc sobie ręką.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zrób przerwę na odpoczynek, jeśli się zmęczyłeś.

Arthur nie przerywa. Marszczy czoło, jakby pracował nad krytyczną częścią bardzo delikatnego zadania. Nie zamyka oczu. Nie sprawia wrażenia upokorzonego, raczej obarczonego żmudnym zajęciem, jak na przykład skrupulatne prześledzenie każdej linijki stustronicowego raportu na temat przyszłej ofiary. Ssie Eamesa w energicznym, miarowym rytmie, kojarzącym się z każdą wykonywaną przez niego czynnością.

Która w tym przypadku zajmie mu jeszcze sporo czasu.

— Dokładnie tak, Arthurze — odzywa się Eames leniwie, głównie po to, by przypomnieć mu, gdzie jest i co właśnie robi, a ponadto upewnić się, że nie wyobraża sobie kogoś innego na drugim końcu obrabianego ustami kutasa.

Arthur odpowiada błyskiem groźnego spojrzenia spod wilgotnych rzęs.

Przyspiesza odrobinę, zwiększając nacisk warg, jakby ćwiczył opisaną w poradniku technikę, dzielił proces fellatio na poszczególne fazy i kalkulował dokładną ilość ruchów, która przeniesie mężczyznę w typie Eamesa z jednej płaszczyzny pobudzenia na następną. Niewykluczone, że odlicza je teraz w głowie: dwieście dziesięć, dwieście jedenaście.

Eames usiłuje przywołać w pamięci coś, co zapewniłoby wstrząs wystarczający na ponowne wczucie się w sytuację, coś pobudzającego i brutalnego, niecodziennego. Na przykład po tamtej robocie w Lille, kiedy z prawą ręką w bandażach i sercem wciąż walącym po stresie ucieczki brał dwie kobiety jednocześnie na tylnym siedzeniu furgonetki zaparkowanej pod mostem, a biegnąca górą autostrada huczała od późnego wieczornego ruchu przelatujących niczym komety pojazdów. Niestety nie udaje mu się skupić na tym wspomnieniu, woń perfum bijąca od rozgrzanej skóry blednie przy męskim, leśnym zapachu płynącym z łazienki Arthura, pozostawionym po niedawnej kąpieli i goleniu. Każda wciągnięta z trudem przez nos cząstka powietrza jest przesiąknięta jego cichą wydajnością.

Tempo zwalnia, najwyraźniej na skutek zmęczenia. Eames czuje na sobie suchy, nieprzyjemny powiew, kiedy Arthur prostuje się na chwilę i szybko, z niecierpliwością przechyla głowę na boki, rozciągając mięśnie szyi. Rzuca Eamesowi pełne pretensji spojrzenie, jakby posądzał go o przedłużanie sprawy. Robi głęboki wydech, spina ramiona i po chwili znów je rozluźnia.

Eames lgnie wzrokiem do lśniącej smugi na dolnej wardze Arthura, zbyt kleistej, by być śliną. Wpatruje się w nią, ogarnięty pragnieniem, by spłynęła na podbródek i skaziła jego uporządkowany wizerunek. I właśnie wtedy, w jednej błyskawicznej, prywatnej chwili, język Arthura wysuwa się z ust, łapczywie zgarnia wilgoć i szybko chowa się z powrotem. Skurcz w jądrach Eamesa jest totalnie niespodziewaną reakcją. Co za cholerne zaskoczenie, że akurat ten gest rozpala w nim decydującą iskrę.

Tym razem, kiedy Arthur pochyla się nad nim, Eames musi powstrzymać się przed wyrzuceniem bioder w stronę jego twarzy. Jak się okazuje, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Arthur, teraz pewien swego, pochłania go jednym płynnym ruchem, otacza aksamitną ciasnotą i drażni czubek żołędzi falowaniem miękkiego podniebienia. Trwa tak przez dłuższy moment, podczas gdy przenikające krocze Eamesa gorąco rozprzestrzenia się aż na klatkę piersiową, a potem cofa się ostro gwałtownym podrywem, od którego włosy Eamesa stają dęba. Kontynuuje wytrwale w ten sam sposób — leniwa podróż w dół i skok w górę jak walnięcie obuchem — w zdecydowanym rytmie, nabierającym tempa wraz z coraz szybszym staczaniem się Eamesa ku krawędzi orgazmu.

Ciało Eamesa współpracuje posłusznie z każdym elektryzującym ruchem. Na nagie barki Arthura powoli wypływa rumieniec wysiłku. Zaczesane na tył głowy włosy lśnią nie tylko od żelu, ale i potu, niemniej wsparte o brzeg materaca ręce są bardzo spokojne. Zupełnie spontanicznie, bez jakiegokolwiek impulsu, Eames opuszcza spojrzenie na sprężystą linię jego zgiętych nóg i pleców, i wyobraża sobie, jak Arthur wyglądałby z szeroko rozłożonymi udami, palcem wsuniętym w tyłek i biodrami wypinającymi się po więcej.

I w tym momencie, tak po prostu, dochodzi z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami. Parę sekund później jest już po wszystkim.

Arthur wyciera usta nasadą dłoni i nie próbuje nawet podkreślać swojego stanowiska wypluciem tego, co w nich trzyma. Siedzi na podłodze i czeka na wyrównanie oddechu. Jest zauważalnie podniecony, zarys jego lekko nabrzmiałego penisa wypycha szarą bawełnę nad prawą nogawką bokserek. Mimo zaspokojenia Eames reaguje na ten widok nagłym szarpnięciem wnętrzności, mało nachalny kształt niepełnej erekcji wydaje mu się nagle bardziej erotyczny niż śliskie, gotowe do boju kutasy, które masował w nocnych klubach albo pod prysznicami w siłowniach. Na samą myśl o takiej możliwości kąciki jego warg drgają odruchowo. Zaczyna spekulować, czysto teoretycznie, w jakim kierunku popchnęłoby to ich umowę, gdyby zlekceważył swoją wytargowaną przewagę, dotknął Arthura, wyłuskał go z dizajnerskiej bielizny i przekonał się, ile wysiłku kosztowałoby odebranie mu tego chłodnego opanowania.

— Skończyliśmy. — Arthur wstaje, zbiera swoje ubrania i znika w łazience. Zamek w jej drzwiach obraca się ze szczękiem, a parę sekund później rozlega się szum odkręcanego prysznica.

Woda płynie przez dłuższy czas, zanim Eames podnosi się z łóżka i poprawia garderobę. Mięśnie pleców i ud, od ucieczki z Makao nieustannie spięte i gnębiące go bólem, nareszcie się odprężają. Nawet szwy po ranie na piersi przestają drażnić ściągniętą skórę. Eames zaciska obie pięści tylko po to, by poczuć pulsowanie krwi w ramionach.

Lecznicza moc orgazmu roztacza swoją magię. Eames rozmyśla nad zostaniem tu na noc, zastanawia się, czy po tym, co działo się przed chwilą, Arthur będzie podminowany, nieuważny, łatwy do sprowokowania i bliski porzucenia swego obojętnego spokoju.

Z powodów, których nie próbuje sobie tłumaczyć, w drodze do wyjścia przystaje na moment przy komodzie i szybko przeszukuje marynarkę Arthura. Znajduje w niej starannie zwinięte banknoty o niskich nominałach, równie porządnie złożony bilet do muzeum sił powietrznych oraz nóż. Skórzana pochwa jest chłodna, ciepło ciała już dawno zdążyło się ulotnić. Eames wsuwa bilet do własnej kieszeni i zaraz o nim zapomina.

Mimo braku klucza do jego pokoju Miriam dostała się do środka i wymownie pozostawiła na stoliku nocnym jedną z nowych mis, już zagruntowaną pierwszą warstwą glazury, wraz z pędzlami, farbą i — w zamkniętej walizce Eamesa — oryginalnym antykiem. Eames wyciska z tuby odrobinę lakieru, wykorzystując broszurkę o zatoce Ha Long jako paletę. Niebieskie odcienie oryginału są trudne do podrobienia, subtelne, pogodne, a wszystko, co udaje mu się w tym momencie zmieszać, przypomina rezultaty dziecięcej zabawy z jaskrawymi barwami. Wciąż dodaje o kroplę za dużo żółci, potrzebnej do uzyskania delikatnie zielonkawego połysku w miejscu, gdzie skrzydło smoka łączy się z tułowiem.

Wreszcie ciska farby do zlewu w łazience i pada zesztywniały na łóżko. Jeśli nastawi budzik na piątą rano, zdąży wrócić taksówką do Metropole’u przed wschodem słońca.


End file.
